In current computing networks, firewall rules are applied manually. A system administrator has to anticipate and/or encounter problems and then apply firewall rules to address the problems. While this is a tailored approach, all security issues cannot be anticipated. Rules are applied either because of known issues or due to an encountered issue. Either way, security breaches do occur when security settings are managed manually. Accordingly, improvements are needed.